


Perched

by ponchothor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Shoulder Rides, Thor has Two hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponchothor/pseuds/ponchothor
Summary: Thor loves shoulder rides. Bruce isn't so sure about them.





	Perched

**Author's Note:**

> Written for thorbruce week day 2- height difference.

Bruce was short. He always had been, and unless a miracle befell him, he always would be. At 5 foot 8 he toed that line where honestly, among regular people, he wasn’t *that* short. But Bruce didn’t hang out with regular people. His friends were super soldiers and gods just about every one of them had a good 4 inches on him. Except Tony. He was short too.

His god of a boyfriend had a full 8 inches on him, which was nice for things like cuddling where they fit together perfectly, but got annoying after the hundredth time they had to maneuver a full tiptoes Bruce to hunched down Thor kiss. And Thor could lift him up, but every time they did that it… escalated quickly. Not that that was a bad thing at all, just inconvenient when they had places to be. 

As annoying as it could be, Bruce loved it. He loved how Thor would sneak up behind him late at night in the lab, rest his head atop Bruce’s own and wrap his arms around him. He loved how his face was at the perfect height for him to cuddle in to the crook of Thor’s neck on sleepy mornings where they just layed there for a bit to cuddle. He loved tilting his head up at the same time Thor tilted his down for sleepy morning kisses. Most of all, Bruce just loved Thor.

But sometimes, Bruce wanted to be able to hold Thor the same way Thor held him. To lift Thor up and sweep him off his feet, to lean down to kiss him. And thanks to his other half, he could. Well, *Bruce* couldn’t, but he and Hulk had developed a sort of system, one where they can both feel at once. Not in control, but still there. So by living vicariously through his green friend, he could lift Thor. and by living vicariously through Bruce, Hulk could know what it felt like to be held, to be picked up in a way that he really couldn’t otherwise.

Thor had always been taller than those around him. He was 6 feet even by his early adolescent years and grew to 6 foot 4 by his early adulthood, the same height he is now. He loved being tall. It was convenient at times and while height differences could be challenging, he loved his tiny boyfriend. The 8 inch gap was hard to cross at times, but in other ways it was perfect. He could rest his head right on top of Bruce’s with ease, meet him in the middle for morning kisses, and cuddle Bruce right into the crook of his neck.

But sometimes, Thor wished he was the smaller one. Sometimes, Thor wanted to be wrapped up in someone larger than him, lifted up into a kiss, have to stand on his own tiptoes to reach his partner. And luckily for him, that’s where his other boyfriend came into play.

One of the first things that he and Bruce established is that Hulk would always have a place in their relationship. Thor loved Bruce more than anything and he loved Hulk just as much. Quite honestly, this arrangement was a major factor in Bruce and Hulk coming to more of an understanding, living as friends rather than enemies in their own body. Hulk had time out where he wasn’t force to fight. They both now had a say in when the other would take control, rather than Hulk appearing just when Bruce became angry or scared. At this point, Hulk was protective of Bruce and Bruce was protective of Hulk, and both of them loved Thor more than anything.

The one thing, however, that the three were never on the same page on, was shoulder sitting.

The issue first arose at Thor and Bruce’s first pride. If they stood closer to the barricade, Thor would block the view of the people behind them, but if they stood farther back, Bruce couldn’t see. Thor’s solution was to scoop Bruce up and place him on his shoulders, after which he was met with a shriek.

“Thor! Put me down!”

“But Banner, you’ve never had a problem with me picking you up before. Is everything alright?”

“Thor, I love you and I appreciate that you were trying to help me see, but please. Let. Me. Down.”

Thor immediately reached up, grabbing ahold of Bruce’s sides, and set him on the ground in front of Thor before wrapping him in a hug.

“Bruce, I’m so sorry. If I had known-”

“Thor, it’s okay. You were just trying to help. But I’m terrified of heights. Honestly, Hulk is too and I think that’s what makes my fear even worse. I love when you pick me up because it makes me feel safe, but sitting almost 6 feet up in the air on your shoulders is kinda scary. And I know you’d never let me fall, but rationality isn’t-”

“Bruce, love, you don’t have to explain. If it makes you anxious, I won’t do it again. I just wanted to make things easier for you, so you could see. One of my favorite things as a child was when Heimdall used to put me on his shoulders and we’d walk around that way and I thought maybe you’d enjoy it too. I think if we go further up and I crouch I won’t block anyone’s view-”

“Thor, I think I have an idea. I just gotta make sure Hulk’s okay with it first.”

“Bruce? I really don’t mind crouching a little, we can just move closer.”

“He loved the idea. Okay, here we go. It’s a good thing I packed his tank top, too.” 

Bruce stepped further away from the crowd, took his backpack off, and clenched his fists before beginning to turn green.

“Thor help Hulk with zipper?” Thor heard Hulk ask, before reaching out to take the backpack from Hulk’s hands. He unzipped it and pulled out Hulk’s rainbow tank top, which had been a birthday gift from Betty. 

Hulk put on the tank top, as well as the extra large sunglasses in the bag, before reaching out to Thor.

“Thor ready?”

Thor wasn’t exactly sure what was happening, but nodded anyway. Hulk immediately swept Thor up and placed him atop his own shoulders, resting his hands over Thor’s ankles to keep him in place.

“Banner thought Thor would enjoy shoulder ride.” Hulk glanced up at Thor, who was smiling as wide as Hulk had ever seen. Thor leaned down to kiss the top of Hulk’s head.

“What did I do to deserve both of you?” Thor asked.

“Not deserve, earn. Thor earned Banner and Hulk love because Thor is kind to them. Thor accepts them. Thor loves them. So Banner and Hulk love Thor.”

Thor wiped a tear from his eye before leaning down to kiss the top of Hulk’s head again.

“Thor want to go?”

“Lead on, Hulkie.” 

And if photos surfaced in magazine the next day of Hulk in his tank and sunglasses, running through the city and smiling wider than ever, with Thor perched on his shoulders, arms up, smile wide, and laugh loud, well, it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on twitter @softhulk


End file.
